


The Worst in Me

by theonsfavouritetoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Time Meeting, I don't know what I did here tbh, M/M, Record Store AU (at least at the very beginning)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon was cursing quietly to himself while sitting on the floor in front of the shelf, pulling all the records out of their covers.





	The Worst in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotemundTabu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/gifts).



> I have absolutely no idea what I have done here... I'm not that well versed in Throbb fics but I really hope you think it's okay?

Fucking great. Someone had apparently been really bored yesterday. And another someone, namely Theon’s lazy-ass coworker hadn’t even noticed. Or rather, had deliberately left the mess for Theon to clean up. Knowing Loras, the second option was the more likely one.

Theon was cursing quietly to himself while sitting on the floor in front of the shelf, pulling all the records out of their covers. Really, Led Zeppelin in a U2 cover, that was just blasphemy.

Damn Loras. Theon would bet he had smuggled his stupid boyfriend in again, they had been snogging the day away and not paid any mind to the little shits who had caused havoc in here, whoever they had been. Bored kids, probably. 

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

“Excuse me?”

Theon started up so fast he gave himself a headrush, gripping the edge of the shelf for steadiness. He sneezed, covered in the dust from the records. The boy who had startled him flinched back slightly at Theon’s murderous expression.

“What,” Theon growled, then sneezed again for good measure. “What do you want?”

“Bless you,” the boy said gravely, then yelped in surprise when Theon snorted, loud. “Beg your pardon, Sir-”

“SIR???” Theon stared at the boy, incredulously watching as his ears went red, nearly as red as his hair. “How fucking old do I look to you?”

“Well, you have to be older than me,” the boy said, then cleared his throat. “Excuse me. That’s not a nice thing to say. You look good - I mean, nice - I mean, young. Dang.”

Theon slowly let his gaze roam over the boy’s appearance. Rich kid, if he had to guess, no older than eighteen. Cute, if one liked the pale, redhead, freckled type. Coincidentally, Theon did. He smiled and pushed a too long strand of hair out of his face.

“You still haven’t told me what you’re here for, sweetheart.”

The boy blushed even more, so much so it was hard to tell where his hairline was. 

“I wondered if you have…” The boy’s voice dropped to an exaggerated whisper. “Do you have some  _ gay _ music?”

For a moment Theon was too stunned to react, then he started laughing.

“Oh dear. You do know there’s nothing like  _ gay music _ , right? Anyway, if there was I wouldn’t know. You’d have to come back on the weekend and ask my colleague.”

“You’re not…” The boy sounded somewhat disappointed, Theon thought, and he grinned to himself. 

“Listen, love. Hey, what’s your name?”

“Robb.”

“Nice. Okay, listen, Robb. Why don’t you tell Uncle Theon what’s behind all that gay-music-nonsense over a nice cup of coffee, hm? No one coming here anyways.”

Half an hour later Theon knew everything he needed to know about Robb Stark. He was nineteen years old, eldest child of proper, conservative parents, straight-A-student, star of his football team, prom king - and possibly gay.

“I never thought about guys like that, I swear,” Robb said, waving his cup about dangerously. He’d already spilled milk all over his shirt and had a foam stain at his lip that Theon couldn’t help staring at. Now Robb licked it away and Theon’s mind went blank for a moment. 

“And then my sister got herself a  _ boyfriend _ ,” Robb said with maximum disdain. “And I don’t know if he simply doesn’t  _ own _ a shirt - he’s running around topless the whole time and I caught myself…”

“Yeah?” Theon probed. “What did you catch yourself doing? Did you wank to the thought of that guy?”

“Sssshhhh!!!” Robb shushed him, beet-red again. “I meant I was  _ staring _ . A lot. And… imagining things. Like, what it would feel like to  _ touch _ him… to be kissed by him.”

“That the only guy you’re attracted to?” Theon asked, casually.

“He was the first,” Robb answered, flustered. “But not the only one.”

He was really quite cute, Theon thought. Looking like a sweet, innocent boy with those red cheeks and overly long curls and those big baby blue eyes. But the large hands, broad shoulders and wide chest spoke a different language. 

“I bet you’re a freak in the sheets,” Theon said without thinking. 

“Well, I wouldn’t know,” Robb snapped, blushing a little more.

“What now?” Theon regarded him with surprise. “Never had a girlfriend?”

“Course I had.” Robb heaved a sigh. “She was really cool and her family was nice and all, but first  _ she _ wouldn’t - and then  _ I  _ couldn’t… we broke up.”

The last part was said in such a sheepish tone, Theon immediately suspected it’d been  _ her  _ who’d ended things. Poor boy, that must’ve been hard. Not that anyone had ever broken up with Theon, usually he was the one to run for the hills when things got too cosy.

“And then that guy came along and started hanging around the house bare-chested and I thought… well, if I  _ am _ … you know… I should try to look at it from a scientific point. Starting with the music.”

Theon grinned. He hadn’t ever heard of someone trying to scientifically prove their preference, but why not? 

“Pity you’re not… into men,” Robb mumbled now. “You could’ve helped me.” He looked up from the muffin he had been plucking apart the last ten minutes. “You got a girlfriend?”

“Who, me?” Theon laughed. “At the moment I’m trying not to have any type of friend, girl or boy.” At Robb’s confused look he giggled. “I wouldn’t push the right boy out of bed.”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said, love.” Theon rolled his eyes. “I’m not gay, I’m greedy. A beautiful woman, or man, and I want to have them in my bed, capiche?”

Robb stared at him, eyes wide in awe. He was a pretty sight with those big baby blues, and now he brought up a hand to drive it through his curls, and suddenly Theon thought about how they’d feel under his fingers. Why the fuck not? Theon leaned forward.

“Let me try...,” he said, and stroked one of those curls out of Robb’s forehead. The boy shivered and Theon raised an eyebrow. “How does that feel?”

“Nice,” Robb said, unconsciously leaning into the touch, “very nice.”

“Do you think I’m attractive?”

“Yes,” Robb shot back before blushing some more. “I mean, of course. I mean… oh shoot.”

“For science then,” Theon said. and slowly wrapped a hand around Robb’s neck, drawing the surprised boy against his mouth.

He kissed him very gently, careful not to freak him out. After a moment he drew back and looked at Robb questioningly. Instead of saying anything Robb just sighed and leaned in again, his mouth falling open against Theon’s, his hand settling on Theon’s thigh to steady himself. 

“Good?” Theon asked when they finally broke apart. 

Robb nodded eagerly and Theon laughed, taking his face in his hands, and kissed him again, for real this time. Robb moaned against his mouth and one of his hands made its way down Theon’s back. 

All of a sudden Theon was more or less ripped out of his seat and into Robb’s lap. The boy seemed to have completely forgotten where he was. Not that Theon minded, but he suspected Robb would mind if he became aware of it. 

“My flat isn’t too far from here,” Theon mumbled. 

Robb looked up at him with large eyes, burning with want. 

“I can’t possibly go home with a stranger I’m seeing for the first time,” he said, his voice unsure. Theon just tilted his head and bit Robb’s earlobe, making him cry out softly. Robb took a deep breath. “On second thought… let’s go.”

In his haste to get up Robb nearly upended the table, pushing Theon to his feet. He threw a much too large bill down and nearly shoved Theon out of the cafe and into the street. 

When he let them into his flat, Theon looked at Robb, his curls already dishevelled, his breath coming fast, his lips red and swollen from the kissing, his eyes a darker blue now. He leaned forward.

“I’m going to show you,” Theon whispered, “Whatever you want to try, I can show you. However you want me.”

At his words a strange expression came into Robb’s eyes. In the course of one moment the innocent boy was gone, replaced by someone darker, who’s look had Theon shiver.

“Then teach me how to make you scream my name,” Robb growled, fisting a hand in Theon’s hair and biting down hard on his neck. “Teach me how to make you come with nothing but my dick up your arse.”

Theon laughed, a stifled moan. “You sure you’re a virgin? You… ah!” He cried out when Robb started sucking on his skin.

“I am,” Robb whispered, “but maybe you bring out the worst in me.”

“Beast,” Theon smiled, a moment before he lost his mind.

***

“Remember that first meeting? You told me you don’t want any friends, boy or girl.”

“I remember. I did even mean it, in that moment.”

“And yet I’m still here. Eight months and I’m still here.”

“Fucking right you are. A blushing virgin who made me come three times on our first time - no way I was going to let you leave again.”

“I may have not been entirely honest that day.”

“No need to come clean now, Stark. The screaming when your mother found your impressive stack of gay porn could be heard all the way over here.”

“Hey, I had to know what I was getting myself into when hitting on you. Took me three tries to finally pluck up my courage and go in there.”

“I still can’t believe you deliberately waited for me. Loras could’ve helped you far better than I did, what with the gay music stuff.”

“Yeah, but  _ he _ wasn’t the one with that gorgeous hair. Or the cutest butt I’ve ever seen.”

“Loras’ butt is none too shabby. But I am very flattered you decided to pick me as your… tutor. Hey, what would you have done if I turned out to be as straight as they come?”

“Cry for a very long time? And toss myself off thinking of you.”

“That’s a very naughty thing to say.”

“I know. You do bring out the worst in me.”

“And I hope I will for a very long time yet. Do you think you could untie me for a moment? I’m thirsty.”

“I’ll bring you some water. Don’t think I’m done with you for now.”

“If I’d known what I was getting myself into here…”

“You’d’ve done it all the same. Now stop talking and spread your legs. Time for round three.”

“Yes. Oh god, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shortness - my brain is one huge Gordian Knot atm -.-


End file.
